


For Educational Purposes

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has maybe taken looking out for his brothers a little too far, but they like it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Plastic Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/gifts).



> For rubitan's prompt: JayDick. High school or college au. c:

Red plastic cup in his hand, Jason tripped and stumbled and probably would have had pictures of him face down and ass up plastered all over Facebook if a strong arm hadn’t caught him around his waist and hauled him upright.

"I am gonna make out with you so hard when I’m sober," Jason promised, leaning into his far less inebriated foster brother while he waited for the treacherous ground to stop moving.

Dick laughed and kissed his temple, “Sure, Jaybird.”


	2. French Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: High school AU where Dick teaches Damian how to French.

When Damian demanded—this was Damian after all and asking would be far too polite—Dick teach him how to French, he was half-tempted to tell him to watch Cruel Intentions and walk away because 1) wow, rude much? and 2) there was a hefty ten year age gap between Dick and the sixteen-year-old. Even as he opened his mouth he wasn’t quite sure which reason was going to tumble out.

"You taught Todd and Drake," Damian huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dick snapped his mouth shut, his cheeks burning. When had that gotten around? Were his brothers gossiping with each other? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? On the one hand, they were non-violently socializing, on the other hand, what kind of terrible things could they get into if they were non-violently socializing?

"I merely want what I am due."

"And you think you’re due a makeout session," Dick said flatly.

"Why shouldn’t I be?"

And okay, Dick decided, he was a terrible brother and role model because he didn’t have an answer for that. He didn’t have an answer for why he shouldn’t be teaching his youngest brother how to kiss because he’d done it with his other brothers. Why was this only looking questionable to him now? Look at your life, Grayson. Look at your choices.

Dick cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair. He shut his laptop and the words “Yeah, okay” were barely out of his mouth before Damian was in his lap. Hands pulling his hair and lips pressing firmly against his with non-novice finesse, Dick made a mental note to corner Tim and Jason later to find out exactly how his “lessons” had come up in conversation, fairly certain he already knew exactly what type of non-violent socializing had been going on. Right now though, he had important bottom lip biting to do.


	3. Sexy Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: More highschool AU, JayDickTim with a tie as a blindfold

Dick nudged his door shut behind him with his foot and cocked his head at Jason lounging on the extra-long twin—the largest bed that would fit in his dorm room without squishing out the rest of the furniture—and Tim sitting upside down on his desk chair, his hair not over-styled for once and brushing the floor like one of those troll dolls Babs used to collect.

"Is this a sexy ambush?" he asked, dropping his book bag onto the floor next to the end of his bed frame.

It landed with a thud and, hmm, hopefully his financial calculator was sturdy because he was pretty sure the brunt of that weight had just landed on it. Both of his foster brothers—stepbrothers? Bruce had never officially adopted Dick like he had Jason and Tim—were still in their Gotham Academy uniforms although they were decidedly mussed. He toed off his shoes and plopped down on the mattress, bouncing a little as he leaned back on his arms. Jason tugged off his already loose tie, exuding smug, and tucked his legs beneath him into a kneeling position. While Jason moved in, covering Dick’s eyes with the dark red silk, Tim rolled off the chair almost completely graceless. Dick might have laughed, except—

"Yeah. This is a sexy ambush."


	4. Sexy Ambush Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Continuation of the high school au sexy ambush?????

Dick arched with a cut off wail.

“Woah.”

Tim wobbled and sat back on his heels, putting more of his weight down on Dick’s chest, while Jason laughed between Dick’s legs with another dirty hot swirl of his tongue against Dick’s hole that drew out a high whine. Eyes were covered by Jason’s uniform tie, Dick didn’t need to see to know smug was written all over Jason’s face.

“The whole floor’s gonna know what you sound like when you come,” Jason teased.

Dick kicked him, his annoyance diluted by the flush of his cheeks and the tiny pants slipping out of his parted mouth. Tim shuffled forward a little on his knees, popping open the button of his slacks. The zipper parted with a quiet rrr. Dick grinned and caught his fingers in Tim belt loops.

“Gonna help me keep quiet, Timmy?”

“Monumental task that it is,” Tim pressed wet tip of his cock against Dick’s bottom lip.

Dick darted his tongue out, inspiring a fresh gush of precum and a pretty moan.

“Mm, yeah. Stuff him full from both ends,” Jason said as he tore open a foil packet between his teeth.

Tim laughed breathily, “Gross.”

Jason smacked him, a sharp slap that might have stung if Tim wasn’t still wearing his blazer, before gripping and spreading Dick’s thighs. Dick groaned with the vulgar press and pop of Jason’s cock sliding into him, muffled by Tim copying the action with Dick’s mouth. There was a brief pause as Jason bottomed out and Dick breathed in deeply through his nose, curling his tongue. And then Jason rolled his hips hard. Dick moaned around Tim and squeezed Jason’s narrow waist between his legs, fingers digging into Tim’s hips.

Dick slipped a hand into Tim’s pants and into his boxers, cupping and fondling him before running two fingers over his perineum and pressing up against his tight hole. Tim pushed back against the pressure, riding the shallow burn.

“Ngh.”

Tim pulled at Dick’s hair and thrust into his swallowing throat, not quite in sync with faster, harder piston of Jason’s thick cock that rocked both of them.

“You should call that pretty girlfriend of yours,” Jason panted. “The sassy blonde. Let Dick eat you out while she rides his cock and jerks you off.”

Dick hadn’t met any girlfriends but Tim pulled back with a surprised guttural noise, taking his fingers in to the first knuckle and coming all over Dick’s face. He slumped, panting.

“I wanted,” he glared half-heartedly at Jason over his shoulder, “to go slower.”

“Oops.”

Dick let out a little laugh that turned into a moan as Jason dragged against his prostate and stretched into a high whine when Tim twisted and wrapped a tight hand around Dick, smearing precum. He jerked, a thumb sweeping over the oozing slit, only to be tugged back hard onto Jason’s cock.

“Uhn.”

“Tell it to me louder,” Jason groaned.

Tim pumped him in time with the slap of their bodies. Dick threw his head back, that sweet painful pressure building tighter, sweat soaking into the tie.

“Oh,” he gasped, clenching around him. “Oh god please.”

Jason’s rhythm stuttered, “Sh--shit.”

Dick thrashed, trying to ride out Jason’s orgasm.

“You suck,” Dick groaned. “You suck so much.”

“It’s fine,” Jason panted, pulling out of him. “It’s fine.”

Vehement disagreement on the tip his tongue, Jason corkscrewed three fingers into him and crooked them just right. Dick moaned loud and Tim laughed, catching Jason in an openmouthed kiss, his firm hand slipping up and over the slick, drooling mess of Dick’s cock. Dick undulated his hips. Almost, almost…

“Ngh!”

He went taut, abdomen tightening and body squeezing tight around Jason’s pumping fingers. Body going slack, he shuddered and swatted at Tim, hand still moving. One last stroke and Tim let go, smearing the mess over Dick’s twitching abdomen. Dick tugged the ruined tie off his eyes and tossed it across the room in the general direction of the laundry. He licked the corner of his mouth and made a face at the taste.

“You guys have the worst stamina.”


End file.
